Legendary Hero Calor
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This was made for one purpose only which is the 2nd Unit Contest which I also believe if I make it so wonderfully than the previous entry that I had entered in days, I will replace that with this. Meet Calor, from the Spanish-language he called as "Heat" which favored the name along quite nicely, plus with a Valor twist pun in here for later purposes which another coincidence occurred within one name! Calor will have a unique yet dramatic but shocking story as well to stir up some people in here (I hope I can though). I know what the definition of lore is, it's just people these days including GUMI has already abandoned the simplicity of the lore like cutting the theory into a full story (EX: Silvie, Haido, Feng, Fei and Fang (per star of they've both had a lore longer than you expected), Long (lore also long same as his name), well you've got what I meant), also for those who said about this is about the game itself, I am not like it. This is my original creation, not a fan or anything but purely through within my imagination, not based on any movie (well, perhaps the story and such but not with the characters) or anything. Even for GUMI itself broke the rule of the world of BF as well too with Fei and Fang's lore and Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya lore being a completely in a mysterious place apart from Grand Gaia and such. All I'm saying I just wanna block some haters out there about lore and stuff aside from the judge itself who's judging me and that's it. 7★ Calor= Legendary Hero Calor A tremendous story has been made due to his heroic and kind act that he showed during his journey, one day he got the invitation from one big secret organization about the Heroes meeting on Kruscek City; the Republic of Justicia. Calor got invited to be one of the heroes in there he and happily accepted it, during his work as a hero he also never forgot to search for himself about his origin and such until one day that the search he wanted so bad was revealed in front of him. Turns out all of the heroes in here was born due to the same fate like him, not knowing or how does it happen but one thing for sure, they were all looking for themselves too, with a great relieve that he wasn't alone, he made a promise with his comrades about the origin of them and search it together. One day there's a big collapse within society, a great villain appeared and wreak havoc the streets, making civilians crying and shouting for help, Calor and the other heroes split up to find and defeat this mastermind villain once and for all. Calor was fortunately faced up against the mastermind of this villain operation once he split up from his group, but sadly the power of this mastermind is exceeded his own strength. The fighting went intensify by minutes and seconds, making Calor's stamina almost ran out even though Calor is like one of the powerful heroes more than the rest of them, Calor still in a big trouble. Suddenly his foster parent words are remembered in his mind saying "Kindness and Bravery are needed to make yourselves stronger, but remember that there's something that you need to sacrifice along the way for the better future". With that in mind, Calor bursting up his body with heat power that he had and released a powerful aura that was so intense it melted steel that was 10M away from him. He delivered a final punch and knowing this is his last punch he would ever be created can kill him, he didn't care and did it anyway. The mastermind of this evil operation is dead, melted and torn apart by the heat wave but so does Calor. The days went on peacefully after that, Calor got an honorary tribute from his fellow heroes and all of them saying goodbyes by doing the salute and waving their flags. He was known as a hero till the end of his last breath even though he didn't know who he was or what he is but he's still a hero inside many people's heart and maybe that's what he truly is. |-|EX Skill Sphere= 6★ Hero's Emblem An Emblem that Calor received before his death, it was gifted to him for his bravery and passion that he showed to the people. It was also modified to hold his power to a certain degree and released it too because sometimes his power is hard to be controlled, thus this emblem keeps the power of him checked from time to time. If the emblem is broken or stolen, the right amount power that was suppressed from Calor's power will be risen up to 100X times and it will risk the death to the user. It was said maybe because he might know this calculation he used this risky method in his final attack that killed him too, in the end, some say he was a fool but some say he's the real deal about being people's hero. Nonetheless, this Hero's Emblem is fitting for his bravery and valor Status Booster Type: 50% Boost HP, Boost All Parameters relatives to HP, Enormously Boost OD Gauge Fill rate & Heal per turns *+0.5% Boost to All Parameters per 1% HP Remaining, 100% Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate, 4000 - 5000 HP + 10% REC Statistic Units: 7★ Calor: Legendary Hero Calor Skills 7★ Calor: Legendary Hero Calor Leader Skill: Legendary Might 50% Boost to ATK and HP, Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate and Slightly Boost OD Gauge per turns & BB ATK. *''20% OD Gauge Fill Rate, 200 OD Gauge Fill per turns 250% Boost to BB ATK'' Extra Skill: Hero's Aura Boost ATK and DEF each turn (Boost increase until 5th turn), Add Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates to BB/SBB for 3 turns when Hero's Emblem is equipped. *''+20% Boost to ATK and DEF per turn; 100% Boost to ATK and DEF Max on 5th turn, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate'' Brave Burst: Explosion Heat 15 powerful Fire attack on all foes and 5 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Greatly Boost All Parameters on self for 3 turns and Gradually Heal for 3 turns & Boost OD Gauge instantly. *''100% Boost All Parameters on self, 3500 - 4000 HP + 15% REC, 10% Boost to OD Gauge instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Catastrophe Flame 15 powerful Fire attack on all foes and 8 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP, Greatly Boost All Parameters to Fire Element and All Allies for 3 turns, Slightly Boost OD Gauge for 3 turns & Boost BB ATK for 3 turns. *''350% + 500% HP/Base Max HP, 80% Boost All Parameters on Fire Element and 140% Boost to All Allies, 200 OD Fill per turns at the end of turn, 250% Boost to BB ATK'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Bursting of Valor and Vigor 5 massive Fire attack on all foes and 2 massive Fire attack on a single foe (Boost damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters on all allies, OD Gauge Fill Rate and BB ATK for 3 turns & Enormously Boost OD Gauge instantly. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 200% Boost to All Parameters 50% Boost to OD Fill Rates, 400% Boost to BB ATK, 50% Fill OD Gauge Instantly'' Quotes 6★ Calor: Heroic Vigor Calor Summon Quote: "I will help as many people as I can! I will become their Hero!" Fusion Quote: "I need more power... I can't defeat the evil if I was weak! I need to train myself and reach the highest peak so I can defend all of them!" Evolution Quote: "Time for some hero bad-ass action! Gear yourselves up kiddo! You don't wanna get hurt while I was kicking these bad guys." Evolution Materials 7★ Calor: Legendary Hero Calor Evolves From: Heroic Vigor Calor *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 2.000.000 Zel Evolves Into: Noble Brave Calor